Acoustical design focuses on keeping unwanted sounds and vibrations from entering or leaving a structure. Various materials have been combined to form sound damping compositions to achieve this goal. However, these compositions can be impractical for application and use after storage periods due to composition instability. In particular, these compositions can experience large increases or decreases in viscosity that affect the ability to apply the compositions to a substrate. Thus, there is a need for sound damping compositions with enhanced stability over periods of time.